Tease
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. Sort of MarluxiaxDemyx. For 9-11 day.


Tease

--

Rating: M (few bad words, sort of an adult situation)

Pairing: 9x11, Demluxia

Summary: Dem goes to 10 Fold and meets the man called Minx. Anybody up for a free strip tease?

Disclaimer: I no own. Me go cry. (but I do own 10 Fold)

--

Author's Note: Yo. I got a chance to actually come home after school (my friend brought me home) so I thought to myself 'Hey, today's 9-11. Write some smut.'

And this is the product. . Inspired by the 9-11 drabble I have in my Collection. If you don't like the idea of a guy stripping for another guy, then don't even read this. I appreciate the fact that you clicked on it, but if you're not into the boy-on-boy kinda thing, go elsewhere. Thoughts are in italics. Don't own the songs either.

For those of you who are into some form of boy-on-boy, enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Friday night. 10 o'clock at 10 Fold. The kids were in party-mode and ready to dance the night away. They could hear the hard bass beat outside the club and couldn't wait to get in.

And Demyx was first in line, already amped up and hyped. As soon as the bouncer gave the OK, Dem skipped straight on in, heading for the packed floor. Hearing a few voices and feeling a few sweaty bodies sliding against him, the dirty blonde moved his body with the song.

_100 dollar bills?_

_Look (at you, at you)_

_100 dollar bills?_

_Look (at you, at you)_

_100 dollar bills?_

_Look (at you, at you)_

_100 dollar bills _

_Look (at you, at you)_

Hair flailing and body twisting; Demyx was on a roll.

Then he saw a big sign that said 'Ice Cream' and he went on over. Finally he got to the counter and sat on the white and black swivel chair and looked at the selection.

"What can I get you?"

Dem turned to the voice and blinked at the pretty blue eyes looking at him.

_Damn, this dude is kinda hot!_ he thought to himself. He had light pink hair and a _gorgeous _smile.

"Can I help you?" he smiled.

"Yeah... um... can I get a... chocolate milkshake?"

"You got it."

_Am I staring at his ass? Yes, yes I am._

This beautiful pinkhead just happened to have on some torn denim jeans and a tight white tank top underneath his black and white 10 Fold apron. Dem watched as the other's hips swayed unconsciously to the music blaring. He could feel his hands twitch.

Then the man put it on the counter and drizzled chocolate syrup all over the whipped cream. And to Demyx, that seemed more erotic than it actually was.

"Do you come here often?" the blue-eyed beauty suddenly asked.

"When I can get off work early enough. I love this place!"

The man behind the counter smiled and Dem felt his heart melt with the ice cream.

"So you've never seen me before?" the man raised a light pink brow.

Demyx looked up after a swallow.

"Um... _should_ I have seen you before?"

"Have you heard of someone they call...Minx?"

Blue eyes widened.

"You're Minx??" he asked excitedly.

The man winked with a wicked grin.

"Man... I've heard you're awesome, but I've never seen you tease before."

"Really?" Minx put a finger to his pouty lips in a thinking gesture. "How about I give you one now?"

"Seriously? But I don't--"

"Don't worry about the money. I'll even let you pick the song."

Minx was pinning Demyx with a lusting yet patient look. Dem noticed his clothes were getting a little tight, especially around the crotch area.

"Okay."

"Alright then. Follow me."

The stripper took off his apron, told the other guy he would be right back, and led the dirty blonde to the back of the place.

* * *

Demyx looked through the CDs on the shelf against the wall and picked out one. Minx had gone to the changing room to change his clothes (even though Demyx told him he was fine in what he had on) and Dem put the CD in the CD player. He shuffled down to the song and paused it.

"You ready?" he called out.

"Yeah, hit play!"

The mullet-haired boy hit play and sat on the black leather recliner. The song started playing and suddenly the lights dimmed. A spotlight illuminated a pole that Minx happened to be leaning on. Hair straightened and falling over one eye and lips parted. Long fingers playing with his bottom lip.

And Dem drooled as he checked him up and down in his short maid's outfit.

_He can't possibly work the pole in stilettos! He'll break his neck!_

But with Minx, anything is possible, and Demyx quickly learned that.

He had already swirled his way around the pole, and then he had one leg propped up against it, making sure to show the lacy white garters he wore. Mouthing what Demyx swore were sweet pornographic fantasies.

Dem suddenly regretted wearing his tight denim jeans. He could swear the seams were ripping to let his cock through.

Then Minx bit the tip of his finger and _slowly_ pulled one white glove off. Then he pulled the next off while dropping it down to the floor. Legs spread wide enough to make the victim of his teasing squirm.

He ground his ass all against the pole, eyes shut and hands caressing his legs. Then he click-clacked his way down to Demyx and sat in his lap, nuzzling against his neck and leaving little teasing licks. Of course, his hips were still moving, hardening poor Dem even more.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." Minx whispered, breathing heavily in his ear. The tease-recipient gulped.

The song was near the end, Dem could tell, but that didn't stop the wet dream in his lap. He took Demyx's hands and let them unzip the skimpy dress. He could feel the warm skin under his fingertips and it drove him crazy. Minx swiftly moved to throw the dress away and sit back in Dem's lap, still holding Dem's hands and letting them touch him all over.

"Touch me more...touch me _all_ over..."

_I have never been this hard in my fucking LIFE!_

And the song ended with Demyx's hands on Minx's lacy devilish thong.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Minx asked, tossing his pink hair off of his shoulders.

"Do you take Mastercard or Visa?"

* * *

And there you have it. Marluxia is my stripper and he keeps my club in business. FIND YOUR OWN!

But please review!

--

SB


End file.
